


I Pick You (You Pick Me)

by TheFunk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Produce 101, Boys In Love, Cute, Ensemble Cast, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Kissing, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Nicknames, Produce 101 AU, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Sweet Lee Jeno, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Doyoung and Yuta are rivals for the number one spot on Produce 101, but when the cameras are off, all might not be as it seems.Or, the NCT Produce 101 AU that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	I Pick You (You Pick Me)

Just like they did every Saturday night, the boys of Produce 101 had come together to watch the latest episode. Ever since they had watched the first episode together, they made it a point to watch the rest of the episodes as a group as well. It had become a tradition at this point. It gave the boys a chance to get closer to one another and monitor how they were being portrayed by the show to the public.

Doyoung smiled, patting Jeno on the head. The younger boy had latched onto him early on in the competition, and Doyoung found that he really didn’t mind. The younger boy was sweet and talented and actually listened to Doyoung, unlike those little brats Donghyuck and Chenle (the boys were great, actually, they were just mischievous and young).

Jeno leaned into his side, giggling as he watched the screen. Jeno had done really well in the last performance and was finally hearing all the praise everyone had given him. His eye smile was the brightest Doyoung had ever seen it, and he couldn’t help pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He badly wanted the younger to debut, Doyoung thought he truly deserved to have his dreams come true.

Doyoung looked back to the screen as the music changed. It was now dark and intense, rather than the light and playful music it had been. Doyoung nearly groaned but managed to keep silent. He knew what was coming.

The Doyoung-Yuta battle for first place.

Ever since the first ranking, Doyoung and Nakamoto Yuta, a trainee from Star Road Entertainment, had been trading the first and second place back and forth, and so far it was an extremely tight battle. Doyoung had gotten the first “A” of the season, but Yuta had become the center of the “Pick Me” stage. They were practically neck and neck all season.

He watched himself on screen. His eyes were fierce as he spoke to the interviewer.

“My biggest competition is Yuta. He’s a strong competitor and I need to win,” he had said.

Except, he hadn’t, really. He’d actually been saying how Jihoon was his big competitor, the other boy was the main vocalist of one of the other teams. They were, truly, in competition with one another. With the way contestants were being chosen, every point counted. It was just like how he had said Jongho was his competition the week before, and Youngjae the week before that, every main vocalist was Doyoung’s competition, he wanted to show he was the best there was. And the line about needing to win against Yuta? They had been playing a game in the dorm, and Doyoung was notoriously competitive.

He clenched his fist as the editors showed a clip of him glaring at Yuta as the boy walked away from him. What they cut out was Yuta spraying Doyoung with water before that, and them laughing together after. The next clip showed when Doyoung had been struggling with the dance, and then Yuta laughing at him. What it didn’t show, was Yuta staying up with him late into the night, helping him to perfect the moves.

The episode ended soon enough, the final shot a split-screen of Doyoung and Yuta glaring at one another. It was a ridiculous shot, his picture probably coming from a moment when his contacts were irritating him. But at least it was finally over.

When he finally stood up to leave, Jeno tugged at his sleeve, “You’re gonna beat him this week, hyung, I know it.”

Doyoung didn’t have the energy to tell Jeno that he didn’t need the reassurance, so he just ruffled his hair, “Thanks, kid.”

Jeno flashed him his eye smile before running off, probably to hang out with Renjun or Jaemin, as he usually did after they watched the show. Doyoung was glad that he had Jeno’s confidence and support, but he wasn’t really all that pleased with the whole “rivalry” between him and Yuta that the show was trying to create.

As he walked back to his room, Doyoung could only imagine what the public thought of them. Clearly they were loved, as shown by their high rankings, but it was to be seen how people would think about them being in the group together. If people thought they were such hard-core rivals, how would they react to them being friends in the group. Would they think it all was fake? That they were acting? He didn’t want that to affect the group in any way.

Doyoung collapsed onto his bed face first, letting the tension melt out of his body. He sighed, relishing in the silence of the room. All of the boys that stayed in his room were somewhere else, either practicing more, hanging out in other rooms, or sneaking out to get snacks, so he was alone in his room. It was nice to just lay down in silence for a few minutes.

Only five minutes later though, Doyoung heard the door creak open. He sighed. He knew that sooner or later the boys would be back, but he didn’t want it to be so soon. Before he could guess if it was Minhyuk or Woojin, a weight dropped onto his bed. A warm body laid itself on Doyoung’s back. Doyoung’s breath almost left him. Only one person would lay on him like this.

“Yuta,” he murmured.

Yuta hummed above him, pressing light kisses to the back of his neck, “How’d you know it was me?”

Doyoung smiled, even though he knew Yuta couldn’t see him, “Nobody else has the nerve to lay on me like you do. Now get up, I want to look at you.”

“Aw so sweet,” Yuta said, kissing the shell of Doyoung’s ear.

Doyoung knew he was teasing him, but the weight on his back lifted. Yuta’s hands were still pressed by the side of Doyoung’s head, caging him in, so Yuta was just hovering above him. Doyoung turned over, allowing Yuta to lay back down on him, chest to chest. Yuta’s hair tickled his face, so he reached up and tucked the long strand behind his ear.

Yuta was smiling at him and it nearly blinded Doyoung. His eyes were just as bright, gleaming with mirth.

“What’s got you so happy?” Doyoung asked.

“You got a lot of good scenes in the episode tonight, I think you’re gonna take number one from me this week.”

Doyoung scoffed, “Oh please, most of my scenes were either of me supposedly fighting with you, or scolding the young ones. They’re gonna think I’m bossy and aggressive and I’m gonna plummet.”

Yuta frowned, “Not true. The arguing makes you look passionate and the scolding makes you look like a leader in their eyes. You’re number one for sure. Besides, you being bossy and aggressive is kinda hot.”

Doyoung slapped Yuta on the shoulder, “Oh my god, stop. Besides, I think you’ve got the top spot. Your charisma on stage during your performance... wow. Your eyes were–” Doyoung shook his head, “ If they don’t vote you number one, something went terribly wrong.”

Yuta grinned at him again, this one mischievous, “My eyes were what? Tell me Doie, what did you think about my eyes?”

“I thought they were mesmerizing.”

“Oh? Mesmerizing you say? Did I entrance you? Did the ever aloof Doyoung fall under my spell?”

Doyoung groaned, “Oh my god, just shut up and kiss me.”

“Ooh bossy and aggressive, I told you that was hot,” Yuta said, before finally leaning down to kiss Doyoung. Properly this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, I kind of came up with a top 11 for this au and I was thinking about making a long chaptered fic in this universe following from before auditions through the show and after. Let me know if you think it's a good idea! Also, leave me a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it, I'd love to know!


End file.
